Misery
by ShyWrites
Summary: MODERN AU When Alexander passes, Jefferson recollects on his time with the dead man to only find out that he may enjoy having Hamilton around. PLATONIC JAMILTON! Oneshot! Please R&R


**A little modern AU thing where a majority of the cast who worked in the government are politicians. Alexander Hamilton is a Senate member who had just past. This story starts at the end of his funeral. It's a little thing that was made only for this story. If you want to based other things off this AU, make sure you credit me. I was trying to spark a little Jamilton (Jefferson x Hamilton) in this story but kinda failed... I hope you enjoy it for what it is**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **These are people from history! I only own the story!**

"Thomas, are you alright?"

James Madison could tell something was wrong. The frizzy haired man was never this upset. He didn't respond to his friend's question, instead he stared out the window as the limousine drove away from the cemetery. James frowned, turning to his closest friend. He then asked.

"Mr. Jefferson?"

"What?!" He snapped as if he was interrupted from a important matter.

"...Are you okay?" he asked a little more hesitantly.

"I'm fine."

His tone was sour like eating a whole lemon. He sounded as if he was angry about something. Bothered. Madison turned away from Jefferson before wondering what was wrong. Was it the program? Did he not like the venue? Was it something about the decor? Was it too depression..? Then again, it was a funeral. Alexander Hamilton's funeral.

Maybe it was the fact that James dragged him out of the house to attend. Elizabeth Hamilton had invited the both of them to come. Thomas obviously didn't want to go and bickered with his friend on the way there and even whispered some harsh words to him while waiting for the ceremony to start. Eliza then came up to them again and asked if they would like to stay for the reception. Thomas immediately turned down the offer.

"No!" Madison remembered his friend seethed, looking down at the woman with a bitter expression. "I have important matters to attend to. C'mon James."

He recollected the hurt in woman's eyes as the taller man marched to the limo. Madison quickly apologized to her before making his way to the vehicle before it could drive off without him. Her damaged and tender eyes still stuck with the shorter individual as he sat in the care next to the man who turned her offer down. Madison didn't understand why would Thomas do that to a woman whose husband just passed. And why couldn't he tell his one and only friend what was bothering him?

Madison turned back to his company to see that he was still staring out the window, watching every store, building and plant go by like leaves in the wind. Silence rained through the car for several long minutes until they reached the Jefferson Manor. Thomas got out the car first and was followed by Madison in the establishment. Jefferson strutted to the staircase and before he could go up the stairs, Madison grabbed his hand.

"Why didn't you wanna stay for the reception? Ms. Ham-"

"Like i said," he butted in, his blood was boiling as he glared at Madison. "I have OTHER things to ATTEND TO! If you want to go to that raunchy reception like a fucking simpleton be my guest!"

"Fine." Madison replied, turning his back to the man on the stairs and dragging the chauffeur back outside. He decided to go back to the party. Not only to apologize in depth to Ms. Hamilton but to get away from the grouchiness of his friend. He hopped into the backseat as the driver drove out of the parking lot and down the street.

Jefferson watched them go from his bedroom window in distaste. What was Madison's problem?! Why the hell did he want him to attend that stupid reception and even stupider funeral?! Thomas huffed before kicking off his shoes and laying down on his stirred a bit, feeling something in his back pocket. He took it out to see the program for the funeral. On the front of it was Alexander's smiling face. Thomas frowned by this.

He had always seen Alexander as some spunky arrogant child with big dreams and no filter. What you saw is what you got from Hamilton. He was a ladies' man and even though he cheated on his wife, she still was the most miserable due to her husband's passing. She forgave him and stayed with him until he was buried six feet under. Jefferson continued to stare at the picture absentmindedly. He then remembered when he first met the man.

"Alexander Hamilton," he recollected Alex saying, shaking the man's hand. "It's a pleasure!"

"No! No! The pleasure's all mine." Jefferson replied, putting a hand on his chest notoriously.

Jefferson remembered that day. They became rivals a few days after due to their conflicting ideas. Alexander didn't feel as though the government had flaws but he thought otherwise. The politicians who run this country are as dumb as doorknobs that only turn for the sake of getting out of their faces. They aren't running this country properly and the face that Hamilton sided with those fools is idiotic.

"Hilary doesn't know what she's doing!" he recalled, yelling at Alexander. Hamilton's chocolate eyes dimmed a bit. He hated to be denied. Jefferson knew that all to well. He smirked as he saw the anger shimmer in the man's eyes. Jefferson loved telling him he was wrong. He felt powerful when he did such a thing. Alexander glared at him that day before jumping up and punching him in his face.

Thomas put the picture down before rubbing the side of his face. He remembered the man planting that very punch. He thought about the stinging sensation. The pain. The little bit of blood. He felt as if it was happening again but this time in his chest as he remembered the days with Alexander. The arguing. The thrill of it all. The dinner he arranged with Alexander just a month ago. They argued a little in the beginning. Having their same argument about the election being hacked when they soon shifted to Jefferson complaining about his hair.

"I think I should cut it." he recalled. "I can't do anything to it without it turning back to this nappy ass bush!"

"I like it." Alexander responded. "It makes you look distinguished. It's like a lion's mane. Without it, you won't stand out. You'll just look like the other lions."

"Wait- You're not trying to get under my skin, are you?"

"i'm serious. I love your hair."

"And I love yours." Thomas beamed warmly.

"We should switch scalps." Alexander joked as the frizzy haired man chuckled. The rest of that dinner went by slowly. The two found a lot of things they had in common. They liked being right and hated being shunned down. They liked politics and at first wanted to be defense lawyers. They enjoyed spending time with their friends and always tried to prove to others they were right. Jefferson held his chest as it started to sting with more and more wasn't like he was having a heart attack. It was more like a weight was placed over it.

Like guilt.

Like he should have went to that reception. Like he should have actually cared about Eliza's feeling when he denied her offer. Like he should have cared about Hamilton. Well he did care about the last one. He did care about Alexander and should have showed more grief than he did. He put the program back in his pocket before running out of the room. He raced to the garage before hopping into one of his white Sedan. He pull the keys out of his back pocket before making his way back to the cemetery. Once he got there, he parked the car before racing through the graveyard.

He looked around the yard, aimlessly looking for Alex's grave. When he found it, he collapsed on the ground. Tears started to form in the man's eyes. Never had he ever cried as much as he did as he stared at the grave stone for his dead friend. Jefferson buried his head in his hands as he continued to weep. He was sorry for everything he had done. He was sorry for hurting his wife's tender feelings. He was sorry for Alexander most of all. He had to deal with his bullshit when Thomas should have known he was entitled to his opinion.

His smart, beautiful and genuine opinion.

The atmosphere only got darker and more cold as the sun started to set over the horizon. Thomas laid on the ground next to the grave as he proceeded to weep. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart ached and he just wished Alexander could come back. The man felt even colder as the wind slowly whipped past his chest. His eyes widened as he could have sworn he say the face of the dead man looking him straight in the eye. A warm smile graced Alexander's features as he hugged the politician.

"Thomas," He heard Madison's voice as the spirit disappeared from sight. Thomas looked up as James made his way towards his friend. He bent down to see that the man was crying. James looked at him with concern before hugging his friend closed. Jefferson hugged back as he continued to cry through the stary night.

Fin

 **Please R &R! The reviews will be greatly appreciated!**

 ***gives you a box of tissues before grieving away***


End file.
